Anakin Skywalker(Darth Vader)
Information Summary "Twisted by the dark side young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained gone he is. Consumed by Darth Vader," --'Yoda to Obi-Wan about Anakin Skywalker'. (19 BBY) Anakin Skywalker (nicknamed Ani by Padme Amidala and his Mother Shmi Skywalker) was a legendary Force sensitive Human Jedi who fought for the Galactic Republic, but later served the Galactic Empire as Darth Vader when he was seduced to the Dark Side of the Force by the Evil Emperor Palpatine. Anakin was the son of Shmi Skywalker. Later in life he became the secret husband of the Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala . He was the father of the Jedi Grand Master, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa Solo (who was later a Jedi Knight). The first years of Anakin's Life were spent as a slave on Tatooine, in 32 BBY he met Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn . Qui- Gon freed Anakin and got the parts they needed for their ship by betting on the Boonta Eve Podrace. Anakin left with Qui-Gon Jinn to become a Jedi because Qui-Gon believed he was the Chosen One. The Jedi Council refused to allow Qui-Gon to train Anakin, but they changed their minds when during The Battle of Naboo Anakin flew into the main Droid Control Ship and blew it up from the inside. It was then that everyone realized that he really was The Chosen One, The One that would bring balance to The Force. Honoring Qui-Gon Jinn's dying wish Obi-Wan Kenobi took Anakin as his padawan. Anakin went on many missions with Obi-Wan. In 22 BBY Anakin was reunited with Padme Amidala he traveled to Naboo to protect her from an assassination attempt. There they shared their feelings for each other. On Naboo Anakin had a nightmare about his mother so they went to Tatooine to save her but it was too late. On Tatooine they recieved a Transmission from Obi-Wan and they decided to "rescue" him. They were captured and were to be executed. Just before they entered the Geonosian Arena, believing they were about to die anyway Anakin and Padme kissed. They fought for their lives until Mace Windu and 200 other Jedi came to save them. Only about 20 Jedi were left when Yoda came with an Army of Clone Troopers and defeated the droids. Anakin and Obi-Wan then went to fight Count Dooku . Dooku cut off Anakin's hand and defeated Obi-Wan. Yoda came to help them but Dooku escaped. Then Anakin went to Naboo and married Padme with only C-3PO and R2-D2 as their witnesses. After several battles in the Clone Wars Anakin was promoted to Jedi Knight. He became known as "The hero with no fear''", though this was far from the truth. He then trained a padawan learner named Ahsoka Tano. Though their relationship started out shaky, they later devoloped a close bond. At the end of the Clone Wars Anakin and his former master were on a rescue mission to save the kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine. Once they got to the General's Quarters they were ambushed by Count Dooku, who was guarding the Chancellor. After the battle was over Anakin beheaded Dooku with one, swift stroke. After the Chancellor was back on Coruscant he revealed himself to be a Sith Lord to Anakin. Anakin in turn told Master Windu of his findings. Astonished by his words Mace Windu, Kit Fisto , Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin planned to arrest Chancellor Palpatine. Although Palpatine had other plans. Resisting arrest Palpatine killed Kolar, Tiin, and Fisto with ease. Anakin seeing that he needs Palpatine to save his wife from death, saves Palpatine from his death by slicing off Windu's hand which in turn lets Palpatine strike down Windu with a barrage of Force Lightning. After Windu's giant fall off of the senate chambers Anakin abides to obey Palpatine believing it to be the only way to save his wife Padme. Palpatine agrees and tells Skywalker that he is now with the Order of the Sith Lords, taking on the title Darth Vader.'' Apprenticed to Darth Sidious Anakin, now known as Darth Vader, went to the Jedi Temple along with the 501st Legion to execute Order 66, killing almost all of the Jedi. Less than 100 Jedi Survived, two of the survivors were Grand Master Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi. After executing Order 66 at the Jedi Temple Vader went Mustafar to wipe out the Separatist Leaders. He was followed by Padme who unknowingly brought Obi-Wan Kenobi with her. Anakin, in severe rashness, force choked Padme and knocked her unconcious. He then dueled his former master on the Platforms above the lava. In the end Obi-Wan defeated Anakin leving him helpless and burning in the lava. He was found by Darth Sidious who brought him to the Surgical Reconstruction Center. Anakin was encased in a life sustaining suit that he would wear for the rest of his life. His children Luke and Leia were born at this time though he didn't know of their existence believing that they had died along with Padme. Shortly after Vader's reconstruction, Darth Sidious ordered him to hunt down the remaining Jedi, continuing Order 66, which lasted until 1 BBY. On a Mission to Kashyyk Vader discovered a boy who was very strong with the force, the son of Jedi Kento Marek. He trained and manipulated his "secret" apprentice, Galen Marek. Vader named him Starkiller believing the he could help him to not only hunt down the remaining Jedi and the Empire's enemy's but to overthrow the Emperor himself. Vader ordered Starkiller to hunt down and reveal the rebels but Galen Marek turned to the light side and sacrificed himself for the Rebellion's Leaders when Vader betrayed him saying that he never planned to betray his master, not with him anyway. This started the Galactic Civil War. Vader continued to train apprentices under the Emperor's notice including Flint, and the Sith Lady Lumiya. In 0 BBY the First Death Star was destroyed with the sacrifice of his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Darth Vader was determined to discover the identity of the rebel pilot who destroyed it. Vader spent years trying to uncover the identity of the young rebel pilot. He eventually learned that the pilot was his son Luke Skywalker. Shortly after the battle of Hoth Vader dueled Luke and revealed to him that he was his father and tried to turn Luke to the dark side. Darth Sidious, however, was aware of Vader's plans and initiated his own plot to replace Vader with the younger more powerful Luke Skywalker. In 4 ABY Luke dueled Vader on the Second Death Star and surrendered to his father saying he would never turn to the dark side. Darth Sidious tried to kill Luke with Force Lightning. Seeing his son dying Anakin emerged from Darth Vader and saved his son throwing the Emperor down the main reactor core. Vader now Anakin once again was mortally wounded by the Force Lightning and died as a Jedi, fulfilling his destiny as The Chosen One. History ''Part One: Childhood (42-32 BBY) Chapter 1- Anakin Skywalker, Slave on Tatooine (41.9-32 BBY) ''"How long have you been here?" '' '"Since I was very little, three I think." '-- Padme Naberrie and Anakin Skywalker''' Anakin Skywalker was born in 41.9 BBY. Anakin Skywalker and his mother were bought as slaves while Anakin was only three. Their master was a Hutt known as Gardulla Besadii. But they were lost in a podracing bet to a Toydarian Junk Shop Dealer named Watto. Sources Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace Star Wars Episode II Attack of the Clones Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope Star Wars The Force Unleashed Video Game Category:Archive Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:Jedi Category:Sith